Sword Art Online- Akari's Story
by Akari Tetsumi
Summary: this story is about Akari Tetsume and her journey through sword art online and how she tries to stay alive. The friends and enemies that she meets on the way, and her fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

the sound of screams...chaos and panic flooded the inner corridors of my ears. I stood there, in the quad with thousands of other people. Confusion and disbelief. I looked around me for the closest exit. Screams of panic arouse in the quad as people began to run in all different directions. I looked over to an empty alley way and ran as fast as I could. My plan: go to the next town and collect as much supplies as I can before everyone heads to the next town. I opened my map, which I had completed for the first ten floors when I was a beta tester. I nodded, I knew exactly were to go. I was scared, the creator of the game, Akehiko Kayaba had told all of us, that we were trapped here. If we were killed in the game, or someone in the real world pulled off our nerve gear, game over. Not just in SAO, but in real life too... I gulped, trying not to think about all of the events that had transpired within the last hour. Not paying attention to were I was going, I slammed into a rock hard chest.

"Hey watch where you are going!" A little girl, with short black pigtails and huge greyish blue eyes glared at me. I looked up to see a boy, who looked very similar to the little girl staring at me. I back up a little bit and kept my hand on my knife that rested in its holster on the back of my right thigh. The little girl looked up at the boy, who looked to be way older than she was. "Brother, lets go!" She smiled at him and then turned to look at me, practically sending me daggers. I avoided the girls glare and looked back at the boy. Our eyes met again, but I blushed and looked away as soon as I caught myself staring.

"Do you need our help?..." The boy asked me, his voice smooth and deep sent chills down my spine.

'No, I'm okay. Thank you though." I said in a pissed off tone. I didn't need his help, or want it for that matter. The little girl huffed and rolled her eyes. I placed my hands on my hips, and went to go walk away when the boy grabbed my wrist.

"Can you please...help us.." He looked at me, I wasn't able to see his mouth cause a black bandana was covering it, but I could tell in his eyes, he was desperate. At first I wasn't going to help them, but the boy looked really desperate. Suddenly the little girl interjected.

"Tutsue! we do not need HER help!" The little girl snarled at me with an attitude that was bigger than her height

"I apologize for my sisters attitude. My name is Tutsue Kaiya, and my sisters name is Myaell Kaiya. But she goes by Mya." He looked down at Mya, who looked out raged. I nodded.

"My name is Akari Tetsume. Its nice to meet you." I shook his hand as Mya huffed.

"I don't see why we need any help Tutsue. We will be fine." Mya tried to sound tough, but she was doing a horrible job at it. I shrugged.

"Look Mya, I know you think that we will be ok here by our selves, but we wont. I promise you that." Tutsue explained to Mya, who looked shocked. I nodded as I opened my menu bar and sent Mya and Tutsue a party request. Tutsue accepted immendeiatly, Mya hesitated a bit but then pressed the accept button. I smiled at both of them.

"Then its settled, lets get out of here and head to the Mandar Town." I told them both as they nodded and we set off to the next town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The town had changed since I was a beta tester. I smiled as we finally made it.

"Ahhhh finally!" Mya stretched and giggled as she walked a little ahead of us. I looked over at Tutsue who was awfully quiet.

"What's wrong Tutsue?" I questioned him, He looked over at me. I could tell that something was really bothering him.

"If I wouldn't have begged her to try SAO...she wouldn't have been trapped in here...its all my fault." Tutsue tangled his hands in his hair as he stopped walking. I stopped also and turned around to face him.

"Tutsue, you can't think like that, all of this, wasn't your fault. I promise you that. Is Mya your sister in the real world?" I questioned, he nodded instantly.

"The day SAO was released I had waited in line with Mya to get the game," he smirked "I have never seen her so happy in my life before that day... Then we got trapped in here, and she became cold hearted..." Tutsue explained when suddenly Mya ran back to us.

"Come on! the town gates are just ahead!" She smiled at Tutsue and glared at me as she ran to the town gates.

"Is it safe for her to be running through town like that?" Tutsue asked, I nodded.

"Each town is a safe zone, no matter what happens to a player, as long as they are in a town their HP wont move an inch." I explained. Tutsue looked at me.

"How do you know all of this information?" He asked me as we entered the town.

"Info brokers, and the guide." I lied to him. I knew all of this information because I was a beta tester. But I wasn't gonna say anything.

"Tutsue, look!" Mya ooed and awed. The town was busier than I thought. shops and inns lined the street. Mya's eyes twinkled like a kids in a candy shop. Tutsue grabbed Mya's arm and pulled her back.

"Mya, don't go to far. Its crowded and I don't want to loose you." Tutsue ordered. Mya huffed and shrugged Tutsue's arm away.

"Tutsue im not a little kid anymore!" She huffed at him and kept walking. Tutsue sighed and looked at the ground as we kept walking. I sped up a little it as I tried to catch up to Mya.

"Mya, why are you treating Tutsue like that?" I questioned her. She looked up at me and sent me a menacing glare.

"I don't even know why Tutsue asked you to come with us. You're probably a lower level than I am." Mya rolled her eyes as we walked from stand to stand. I stopped right in my tracks and clenched my fist.

"OK THATS IT!" I was pissed and I think everyone in a five mile radius could tell that. Mya looked surprised at me, not expecting me to freak like that. "I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TO YOU, AND ALL YOU DO IS TREAT ME LIKE A IMBICILE! GOD YOUR SUCH A LITTLE BRAT!" I spazzed on her. Tutsue looked almost as surprised as Mya did. I turned around and continued to walk as Mya and Tutsue followed quietly behind me. After about a half an hour of silence Tutsue finally spoke up.

"I think we should find an inn or something it's gonna get dark soon." He stated. I sighed and stopped walking.

"Look, im sorry for exploding back there...it was wrong of me." I apologized to Mya. She nodded and looked up at me.

"Well, I was kind of being a brat... im sorry too." She agreed and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. Once we were done Tutsue pointed in the direction of a very nice looking inn.

"How about we stay here for the night?" We all looked at each other in agreement and walked into the inn. Tutsue walked over to the very pretty inn keeper and began to get us a room. I couldn't help but hear her keeping giggling in the background. I scowled at the pretty blonde haired chick behind the counter when Mya tugged on my arm.

"Akari, didn't you hear a word I just said?" Mya questioned me.

"Yea...sure...mmhm.." I answered her while I kept looking at Tutsue and the annoying blonde chick. Mya looked over at Tutsue and then back to me.

"Ahhh I see what's going on here. Don't worry Akari, I haven't seen him look at any girl the way he looked at you when we first met you...well... besides Roobie." She shrugged. I instantly directed my glare from the cocky blonde girl, to Mya.

"Roobie? Who's that?" I questioned her like a detective trying to solve a murder. She gulped and looked at me as I sighed and pulled down my skirt just a little bit. I turned around and walked over to Tutsue. I whispered in his ear.

"Come on Tutsue...its time to go to our room." I grinned as I turned around and walked up the stairs to our room. The room was small, with two beds and very small dresser. On the bright side, the room had a very large window. I sighed as I let my long black hair out of the pony tail that was holding it captive. I looked out of the window and looked up at the moon. How could a world, so evil, be so beautiful at night. The door opened and Tutsue and Mya walked in. I looked over at them both, tears streaming down my face.

"I promise...we will get out of here...someday..."


End file.
